Assassination Classroom - The American
by Baserdc
Summary: Follow the life of an American mercenary student living in Japan as she learns the values of what one student should have for their lifetime. Includes Romance, Drama (Little, but bigger soon), Action, Friendship, and Adventure.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Teaser for my upcoming fanfiction when I finish the anime (Not my next though).**

 _ **P.O.V – None  
Unknown date  
Unknown location  
Unknown time**_

" _Dear *unknown*,_

 _Hello *unknown*, this is the Board Chairman of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I have all of the tests and reports of your grades of this school year and you still stand as 'Top 8' of the school, and I would like you to congratulate you for still staying in one of the 'Top 10' of the school._

 _Despite your high grades, however, you are unfortunately not gonna be assigned to Class 3-A nor Class 3-B. Although your behaviour has proven to be very positive, your sharp and verbal exchanges towards others and actions have proven to be very meddlesome to the majority of the school. According to this updated and final report, you have been convicted of:_

 _1 – Getting involved in more than 10 cases of assault (3 of which are declared unjustifiable or brutal, resulting in suspension)_

 _2 - Assaulting the Student Council President and Secretary_

 _3 - Refusing to pay damages and medical insurance of assaulted and injured students_

 _4 – Having a part-time job as a mercenary/private military contractor_

 _5 – Mediocrity (Slacking off in class)_

 _6 - Improper dress code (Wears jacket or hoodie to school)_

 _7 – Occasionally disobeying orders (Leaves school when told to clean)_

 _8 - Verbal abuse (In a cold, tormenting way)_

 _9 - Questioning authority (Only once)_

 _10 - Calling the entire school "a bunch of stray animals" in front of the whole school that caused a massive uproar that demanded your expulsion, having to school to make you write an apology letter_

 _And 11 – Slapping the school principal_

 _Due to violating the rules, you have been transferred to Class 3-E with 29 other students, but you will be designated as Student 28._

 _Now, you must be asking me 'why didn't you have me send to prison or expelled?' Well, there are a ton of good reasons, but I will not tell you why and you'll have to see it for yourself._

 _And *unknown*, please do be noted that starting next school year, not only you are transferred to Class E, but you are also on your fourth and final warning regarding your suspensions. Should I hear another case of you getting involved in a fight (Unless it's self-defence), you will be immediately expelled by the school under my authority and I may call the police to have you arrested and charge you for these unforgivable and loud-speaking actions._

 _Have a nice day, Bailey._

 _Sincerely,  
Board Chairman Gakuho Asano"_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, unknown person  
Days before March 20XX (2017)  
Unknown location, somewhere in the suburbs in Japan  
Unknown time**_

Friday…..wake up….prepare….go to school….go home…..do first half of homework…..play….eat dinner….play…sleep….  
Saturday…..wake up…..eat breakfast….exercise….shower…..play….eat lunch….play….play….eat dinner….sleep….  
Sunday...wake up…..play and eat breakfast…..play….eat lunch….play….do second half of homework…..eat…..do homework….play….sleep….

It's the same thing you do everyday, but with different activities each.

' _Provoke the enemy and leave a vulnerable spot, but if they are too weak, strike with as many oppositions as possible,'_ That's my motto and my way of handling situations. Always using that rotten, regrettable motto during my deployments in Iraq, and as praise, it worked, but with criticism, it's absurd.

Being a 14 year old American, it sounds edgy, but I'm not ashamed of who I am as I hate myself despite my grades (As I'm one of the Top 10 students, being Top 8) having an absolute high score and being athletic myself.

Now who am I? You'll see who I am and what I do.

 **This took me one day, and I'm sort of happy about it.**

 **If you guys wanna know who the girl is, she is my female American OC. Look up at my DeviantART page (Baserdc or BaserdcHV) and you'll get to see how she is described (Not really specifically though), but I'll be putting her description here.**

 **Anyway, this is my very first Assassination Classroom fanfic, but I won't be putting the "Episode Chapters" just yet as I spoiled myself many times by accident and decided to make a fanfic here. I'll be putting two more chapters by hopefully before the end of November.**

 **Aight guys, peace out.**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

_**P.O.V – First Person, Bailey Regen  
February 2017, days before March 2017  
Apartment, Room 825  
11:46pm**_

"That's what you get for violating multiple regulations and getting suspended three times," Tsugumi spoke between my headphones as we play a near-ending match in Amiens in Battlefield 1. "Had you been so careful with your arms and legs, you would still be part of the main batch."

"The school has an army of rotting and runner-up losers that do not know when to control their actions," I replied calmly. "I used my actions as an act of self-defence."

"Self-defence? More like self-defence with uncalled violence," Kanon replied with an unhappy tone. "Not only that, Bailey, you almost dragged me to Class E after that incident between you and the Student Council!"

I still remember that incident. During one of my 'after hour shifts', Kanon and I were preparing to go home when Mister One-Hair came and began hitting on me like what he usually does and I punched him in the face, knocking him out, but my punch caused him to faint on Orange Frank Underwood before they fall on a set of stairs with minor injuries. Had their injuries been serious, I would've been expelled for sure. As punishment, I was forced to work with them for a week.

"I wonder how the hell is your family going to react to this," My childhood friends sighed at this. They do have a point and fortunately, the match just ended and was done for the day, so I ALT+F4'd my game and checked my emails with one new message. It's coming from my mother. I clicked the email and it was a full letter. I read it in my mind as it said this:

" _Dear Bailey,_

 _I think you finally lost your mind. Your recent behaviour and your status in school have already gotten me concerned. Two days ago, I received a letter from the school stating that you have been transferred to a class known as 'Class E' for your negative actions. Because of this and as you are reading this letter, Thomas, Azumi, Sachi, and I have left your dad and Kiri and won't come back, probably never._

 _I might speak to a lawyer and file a divorce. Starting now, please try not to contact us or go near us as I'm trying to do what could be best for you. Promise me that you changed a bit and haven't changed a bit, and for the love of God, please try not to get yourself killed if you're going to Iraq or Syria during the summer vacation._

 _-Mom"_

So my mother left me and two of my family members just because of my behaviour. Good riddance. Always worried and against me living alone while my second eldest brother, Azumi, constantly tries to overtake me as cute and makes it obvious to many about my features being 'cute' when he means they are despicable, using perfect sarcasm and 'sweet' behaviour. I can tell from one's behaviour and he is someone who I wish to not exist in the family.

A completely dysfunctional family featuring an overprotective mother and overteasing brother. Something I never asked for and don't want to experience, and I'm happy that they left. If they ever come back, I will cut my contacts with them for the rest of my life.

"Bailey?" My mind shifted back to reality when I heard Kanon call my name. "Bailey? Are you there?"

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You need to see this…." I paused for a few seconds until she sent me a link on my Origin account. I looked at the link and it says something….about the moon. Without hesitation, I copied the link and pasted it on my browser and in an instant, my heart froze and my eyes went dark.

" _70% of the moon destroyed, NASA says….released yesterday….."_ That one article. No, I can't be true. It's just one article. I typed out stuff on Google about the moon and….it was true. Several articles all over my search results stating the truth…..70% of the moon has, indeed, been destroyed.

"Holy fucking shit," Tsugumi muttered in shock and fear between my headphones.

"How the hell can this happen!?" Kanon shouted. "If this can happen to Earth, we're fucked! We don't even have the technology to colonize other planets!"

I remained silent as they freak out and let them be and went on to reading the whole article about the moon, stating that it got vaporized for unknown reasons and several photos showed the moon in ruins and it was like before.

As I kept on searching, I received an email and it wasn't coming from my mom, my dad, or anybody, but from someone anonymous. Curious, I checked the email and read it in my mind like earlier:

" _If you're available, please meet me in one of the KFC stores in Sobu Main Line on Saturday lunch at 12:30pm. Here is the place we're going to meet and do not bring anybody with you."_

So a group of Anonymous wannabes wish to meet me in a public area in one of my favourite fast-food chain restaurants. Hmph, no doubt that it's gonna be 'The Agency' wishing to meet me.

 **Alright, that shit wraps it up for Chapter 2 of Assassination Classroom.**

 **Now, I'm going to make two more chapters, one is the character description and the other is an announcement.**

 **I'll see you guys later, peace.**


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

**Actually, I have a few more chapters (Don't know) to make, but the next 2 chapters could be my last.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Bailey Regen  
March 2017, the first Saturday  
Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan  
12:26pm**_

" _If you're available, please meet me in one of the KFC stores in Sobu Main Line on Saturday lunch at 12:30pm. Here is the place we're going to meet and do not bring anybody with you,"_ I repeated the letter on my phone that I received days ago before this Saturday, the day I should meet up with these people. Hmph, I rather stay in my apartment and live as a housewife with no social interactions and sleep for the rest of my life.

It was an ordinary Saturday. In my regular black t-shirt, a black skirt, a pair of white rubber shoes, a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of Chelsea's headphones (Akame ga Kill) that's inserted to my strapped MP3 that's on my thigh, my handgun inside my skirt (Yes, really), and my black one-strap bag that only has my belongings and some games and anime merchandise I bought with my own money.

If only I had the money to buy some stuff for my friends in the US, who like to watch the same animes and play the same games that I like.

I looked back at the streets of Akihabara, also known as the 'Otaku Street' of Japan. Moving here, it looks it wasn't bad at all to move here, but I prefer to live in Los Angeles as being a white girl, these perverted creeps that I walk past stare at me.

After taking a left, I continued walking down the street and one turn, my broken legs will arrive to its destination. In a few seconds as I'm walking fast, I took another turn, taking me to the Sobu Main Line and from here, I can see the kingdom of the black people. Kentucky Fried Chicken, and it's just a minute away.

I entered the KFC store and removed my loud-blasting headphones (Currently playing Fireworks by Katy Perry), literally crowded with people. Moms, dads, kids, and a whole lot more of wasteful people.

"Welcome to KFC, ma'am! May I take your order?" The cashier spoke in a very gentle voice, giving out her forced, crooked smile like being in a chamber and pressured to increase customer satisfaction.

"One Chicken Teriyaki, a Cookies & Cream Krusher, and a glass of water," I replied as I pulled out my wallet, handing out my yen money to the cashier, who reached out my money and readied my order on a tray to make a young teenager become more obese.

"Excuse me," I turned my head to my right. A creepy man in a black suit stood beside me. "Are you Bailey Regen?"

He asked me. I remained silent and looked down from head to toe. Black suit, black skin, everything is black. Funny. He's black and he's in a KFC store to order some chicken.

"Correct," I nodded as the man handed out my tray.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I know her," The woman ignored and went with the flow. "Come on, follow me."

I followed him and we made our way upstairs.

"Saying prattle to someone you don't know and with different skin is going to cause suspicion. Are you wishing to be imprisoned for life and be charged as a child sex offender?" The black man turned to me with a confused look.

"Girl, that's some cold shit you spitting there," I moved my eyes away from him.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Anyway, did you tell anybody that you're going to meet us?" I gave a 'no'. "Good."

I made one last step on the flight of stairs and literally, there was nobody around except for 2 white people in black suits with a still and perfectly cleaned table with an unfinished meal. No doubt, these guys are agents from the CIA or NSA.

"Ah! You must be Bailey Regen," I gave a 'yes' nod.

"And the three of you must be from America's most secret intelligence service of the Federal government," The agents gave out a chuckle or a laugh over my CIA prattle.

"Well, you got that correct," The other agent turned to me. "I'm Agent Montana. I was the one who sent you that email days ago."

"Agent Ian, pleasure to meet you," Agent Ian waved at me. "And that there is Agent Crews."

"Sup," Agent Crews set my tray and food down. Huh, Agent Crews. I guess Old Spice wasn't giving him enough credit albeit not being the actual Terry Crews. "And I understand that we're in Japan, but we ain't fluent enough to speak Japanese. Is it okay if you speak American?"

"Very well," I replied with my American voice and accent in English (No, I wasn't speaking English in a Japanese accent) and sat down on my chair with Agent Montana beside me. "What is it that you brought me here for?"

"Remember that moon incident days ago?" I nodded with a 'yes' again to Agent Montana as Agent Ian digs into his bag and hands me over a file. I opened it and several pictures came out. All of which show not only the recently destroyed moon, but also several photos of the military, including the GKB and their rival PMCs shooting at something. I squint my eyes to the 'most Asian way' I can. An unknown, yellow creature, from what I see, is spotted in the sky, giving out a huge grin while wearing a college graduation outfit while being shot at by military soldiers. "That creature right there, our government claims that creature could be the one responsible for the moon and claimed that he will destroy Earth next year."

"And not only that, the biggest reason why we called you here was this," Agent Ian handed out another file. I opened it, and it showed several papers and pictures about…..my school. "According to the files, the Japanese government agreed with the creature to put him to your school. Not only that, he's going to be your teacher for Class 3-E."

"Why would a creep become my school teacher if he is the one responsible for destroying the moon?" The agents scratched their heads in confusion, leading to an 'even though we're a bunch of secret agents, we still don't know anything because we're not smart.'

"There's gotta be a good reason….maybe because you're being put in Class 3-E, the government believes that you're their only shot to take out the creature for good," I glared at Agent Montana. "Hey, don't glare at me, glare at the Prime Minister."

"And here's our mission to you, Bailey Regen," I turned to Agent Crews. "For the sake of the world, for the sake of your family, for the sake of your friends, and for the sake of your men, we need you to assassinate this creature before next year. If all else fails, we are glad that we met you."

"What is the payment?" The agents looked at me in confusion. "I'm a daughter of the CEO that leads an army of clones and well-trained mercenaries and soldiers. As a mercenary, I expect something in return."

"Okay….one billion dollars?" Agent Montana asked as he shoved his lunch to his mouth.

"Two billion."

"That's too much, how about one and a half billion dollars?" I moved my eyes away and rolled them.

"Fine….and should this succeed, all of you will be my personal slaves for three days," The agents turned to each other with unease faces.

"Uh…..are you sure about that?" Agent Ian blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Refuse and I will not accept the mission."

"Cold…." They muttered.

"We got no choice, homies," Agent Crews turned to them. "It's either the girl gets what she wants or she ain't accepting our offer."

"Being the youngest child, you sure know how to pull a nerve and be an irritating teenager," Agent Montana gave praise and I began eating my lunch.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot something!" I moved my eyes to Agent Ian as I eat. "Okay…..Bailey….this may sound out of the loop, but I'm sure you know someone by the name of Tsugumi Mitsuya?"

"What about him?" I asked, still eating my starting-to-rot meal.

"Well…..here are the files of your classmates," He handed another brown file. I opened it like the others. A list of my upcoming classmates and teachers with their names and faces, including myself, were typed down on the files. Nagisa Shiota, Karma Akabane, and a bunch of other students I don't find interesting.

However, there was one person out of everybody in the list that caught my eye. On 'Class Number 27', the student looked familiar. Black hair to fit in the dark, red eyes to destroy your soul, and albeit a height of 5'9, he can crush one's skull like a cockroach. Unlike the many others, he has white skin just like me. And his name….

"Dimitri Putin," Dimitri Putin, a 15 year old Russian from Moscow and serves not only as the nephew of Russian President Vladimir Putin, but also serves as the eldest son of Yuri Putin, the CEO of the PFM, a Russian private military company rivalling against the GKB, the American private military company that my father, Silver Yuuki, is in charge of and I am the youngest child and youngest daughter.

"Our sources gathered that he had recently made ties with the SVR RF and if possible, he has the Chinese assisting him," Agent Crews spoke while I stared at the picture. "Speaking of which, the MI6 are going to assist us on your mission."

"If the Queen's Land is sending a pack of their agency to assist a young girl, why do I not see or hear an English speaker with a British accent? Has the Queen called them for a pitiful tea party?" The agents turned to each other and laughed densely.

"They're not here because the three of them got food poisoning, so they won't be available until next week," Agent Ian, or should I say Agent iDubbbz (Even though it's not him), adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Very well…." I reached out my food again and shoved it into my mouth, chewing it as many times as I can to turn it into little bits. "If possible, may I have my spec ops to assist me?"

"Who? The GKB SOCOM?" I nodded. "That sounds like a fucking retarded plan. You're doing a covert mission in your school and you're thinking of bringing your most elite men, women, and clones to kill the creature? What about your father?"

"Don't be anxious," I gave out an evil grin. "I'll have 3 companies of GKB elite infantry and special forces, all of them being clones. Obliviously, they'll be given hidden cameras with a self-destruct sequence and will explode under a controlled manual should they attempt to warn my father. However, I'm going to kill them off regardless when the job is done."

"Are you crazy!? Are you out of your mind!? You can be removed from the GKB under your dad's orders!" Agent Montana glared at me, fearing the consequences I'll face.

"If I'm executing cloned troops, he wouldn't care one bit," All of them blinked their eyes and turned to each other and then to me.

"That's…..one way to put it…." Montana's anger cooled down in an instant. "And since Tsugumi and Kanon are your only friends in school….well, for your whole life, I recommend that you talk to them because they'll find out what's going on regardless."

"If I do, they'll tell my father about it," I crossed my arms with my right leg on top of my left.

"A true bro and true sis always keeps a secret," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine…." I mumbled and the agents suddenly began stretching their arms and legs out.

"I guess we're done and your mission begins, right?" Agent Crews asked with a smile.

"Not yet," I shoved more food onto my face. "Let's finish eating and we're done for today."

"Oh right….."

 **Sorry it sounded a bit rush, but I have a lot of stuff to do.**


	4. Prologue (Part 4)

**Second to the last chapter and that wraps it up! Also, since the US Elections are coming up (I'm not American nor living in the US, but I live in a pro-Western country), I have a feeling our doom is happening, so my final wish? Watch and finish Assassination Classroom.**

 **Oh, and this chapter will be long.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Bailey Regen  
March 2017, the first Monday  
15 minutes away from the Class 3-E cabin and main school  
7:58am**_

"Wow, that's surprising to see an American and a Russian end up becoming classmates despite the tensions going on," Tsugumi stared at me in surprise.

"I'm not interested," I doze off and put my head on Kanon's shoulders as she is taking me to school by force.

"You say that all the time, and now you're not interested in meeting the cousin I hate a lot?" Meeting is not the correct word, it's 'fighting'. "You're affiliated with the CIAjust for this mission and you're going up against an agent for the Russian agency, and you say you're not interested?"

"I'm too lazy to be interested," The both of them glared at me with unpleased looks. "Besides, he's just a cousin of yours, not big of a deal."

"He's affiliated with a Russian agency! How is that not interesting!?" Kanon moved her head to me, annoyed over my apathetic replies.

"He moved to Class 3-E because I was moved to Class 3-E," That could be the case. He could be a stalker trying to kidnap me when I'm most vulnerable.

"Really? That's your reason?" I gave a nod as we took a left to the street, finally seeing the school gate just a few meters away. "Is there really anything that I can satisfy you?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What is it?" Tsugumi turned to me.

"Napping," They both sighed and my bag fell. I should also tell you that one of my carbines, the HK416E5 (Which I bring in public) is in the bag. I bended my back and reached my arm out to my bag, successfully grabbing it and putting it on my back with one hand and the other wrapped around Kanon's neck.

"Huh? What are the two well-known students doing carrying an E Class nobody?" All of us turned our backs. 3 unattractive students, two of whom are girls and one is a guy, were staring at us with grins. "Showing sympathy to the End Class? I expected better from you two."

"Why are you still friends with that stubborn kid, anyway?" The two of them glared at the hoodlums with the boy approaching. "Don't you know that showing sympathy or protecting Class E students will get you into trouble?"

"It's our final school year as junior high students," Kanon replied with a smile. "Don't worry about it, when junior high ends, we won't see her again."

"We're just transporting her to the E Class building as her punishment for ending up there, she deserves it after all," Tsugumi smirked. Despite trying so hard to put up the fake disguise, the creeps fell for the bait. "Nobody wants to end up there in that class!"

"Oh? That's good," The male student moved closer and smirked at me. "How are you enjoying your piggyback ride with these two? They were meant to be your friends, but they stabbed you in the back! Haha! That's what you get for having low grades!"

"Uh…..she wasn't put there for low grades," The male turned to Tsugumi. "She was put there for those cases of assault, remember?"

Mister Creep raised an eyebrow and asked, "Huh? I thought it was only for low graders."

"I didn't know that," One of the girls replied, blinking her eyes while the other one nodded. They both smirked and approached us. "Oh well! I guess we can't do anything. Actually, we won't do anything!"

I rolled my eyes as they laughed, taunting and trying to provoke me to be in another assault case. All talk, no bite. Had they been all talk and try to bite, they wouldn't be biting. Instead of talking back, we watched the three of them walk away and enter the school premises, giving heavy sighs of relief from the both of them.

"That was close!" Kanon cracked her neck as we went back to walking.

"No shit, we almost got in trouble!" Tsugumi turned to us with a frightened expression. "It would have been worse if you pulled out your gun, Bailey."

"Bringing my gun out is irrelevant to what we're talking about and what transpired," I responded calmly. "There are two types of gun users. One with a brain and one with mental sickness. If you think I'm mentally sick, you must have a rotting brain for sleeping late."

"Cold….." They both muttered before Kanon turned her head to me. "Wait, says the one who sleeps late!"

Irony.

"Can we hurry up? Bailey's gonna be surrounded by these discriminating jackasses in a few minutes and we can't have her fight on her first day of school," She nodded and we both began walking a bit faster, but helping a shadow of society that everybody despises? Oh, you're too kind, sir.

We reached the main gate and while carrying me because of my drowsiness, many students tuned to me and smirked or glared at me.

"So she has been moved to Class E. I'm glad that they put her on that End Class!"

"Good thing I never had contact with her on the phone and in-person."

"Why can't they have that brat expelled!?"

"The Principal is doing what's best for us, and having her placed there could be his best option."

"Hey!" We heard a voice coming behind us. He sounds familiar…we both turned around and a man in a suit with short dark hair and brown eyes was standing there, glaring at us. Ah yes, I know him. Ono Kensaku. "I've been receiving complaints from the students that there were two people piggyback riding an E Class student. I assume that it is you two? Is it? Hmm?"

The three of us turned our eyes at each other and then to the whole gate. Everybody was staring at us. Glaring, smirking, and a whole lot more thanks to the power of a single man on the chair and surely, he must be watching and keeping an eye on our predictable steps.

"Ah! We're transporting her to Class E as punishment for ending up there!" Tsugumi fake smiled at the teacher. "Don't worry, this is our first and last time to transport her."

"Yup! We want to do the best we can to fuck up these Class E students!" Kanon also fake smiled at the teacher, but judging by his expression, he doesn't look convinced, not even once.

"Oh? Transporting her as punishment? That sounds like a vague one," He replied with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it's the first day of school and I don't want anything going wrong on the first day."

"That means you're letting us off?" I rolled my eyes at that stupid question asked by my female friend.

"Are you dense? Of course I'm letting you two off the hook! You're transporting that E Class brat that should be expelled!" I turned to the both of them and surely, their eyes outside is blending with the group and deep inside, they want to kill him. Instead of talking back (Which is an obvious and bad approach), the two of them turned around and Kanon gripped onto my thighs.

"Purple Girl, your dimwit hands are becoming so solid, you'll rip my thighs out," Convinced, her angered pressure cooled down and focused on taking me to the gate.

"I wonder what would have happened to this school year if you were expelled or remained in the main branch," She wondered and so did my guy friend.

"The thing is….why did the Board Chairman spare you with a final warning instead of expelling you? You did a ton of bad shit during your second year," Tsugumi turned to me while scratching his head. "Thing is….I also wonder what would it be like if Kiri was still junior high."

You had to mention my filthy youngest older brother just because of my actions, don't you?

"Who knows? All that's left now is just the three of us in one of the most successful schools with a shitty school system," As we got closer to the gate, Kanon lowered me and I approached the gate, staring at the forest with no emotion. "Hey…."

I turned my head to the two of them to see them smiling at me. "Be careful with this school year. You're going to be in the school's most discriminated class and you'll get trash-talked daily even behind your back…..and promise us that you'll behave up there."

You're not even my parents.

"Whatever….if anything happens between the two of you, I wouldn't mind getting expelled," I maximized my anime-ish headphone volume that's connected to my MP3, which has a handmade Battlefield 4 sticker (Made by a friend) pasted and began walking to the depths that await there. I turned back one last time and Kanon and Tsugumi were gone. I sighed and began walking, thus the adventure of the American began.

" _Hello? Hello? Bailey, are you there?"_ My headphones…..they were buzzing with a noise while my music was playing even in max volume.

"Who's this?" I asked.

" _Ah! There you are! It's me, Agent Montana,"_ Using my headphones as communication? Why not my phone? Stalker…. _"Agent Ian and Crews are with me, too. According to the MI6, the people who are gonna assist will be booking a flight tomorrow since their sickness is gone."_

"Very good….." I replied as I cross the river, not caring that my school uniform will get wet.

" _You know…..I upgraded your headphones without your permission, right?"_ I stopped midway when he said that.

"What did you do to my stuff?"

" _I added a camera to your headphones, so I can see that you're crossing the river right now,"_ Impressive that the CIA can stalk at this limit. _"Also, to give you some information, I'll be visiting your school when the rest of the class are gone."_

"Why? Was your headquarters being too intolerable for you?"

" _Fairfax, Virginia is too far away from Japan,"_ Montana responded. _"And besides, I might be sleeping while your school is ongoing, so…..I'm in the mountains close to your school and it's just a 30 minute walk down. Be noted that the SVR RF might have the same idea though since you got Dimitri as your classmate."_

"And if I kill him?"

" _Jesus, don't do that! Even if he's from the Russian side, killing him is a bad option! Remember that the two of you are the kids of a CEO that commands an army of mercenaries! If one kills the other, your fathers might claim the other did it and WW3 will happen!"_ I can hear him shouting in anger, causing a disturbance in the camp. I rolled my eyes and finally crossed the river with soaking uniform. Fortunately, my bag and gun inside are both still dry.

"I'll be stopping a bit," I went to a pair of bushes and began undressing myself. Unbuttoning my polo and pulling down my skirt to reveal my black bra and dark blue panties and began approaching several trees, removing their branches and putting them into one pile.

" _Really? Undressing in the forest? You might be the first person to arrive."_

"Catching a cold on the second day is a foul way to start your school year," I heard Agent Montana sigh as I reached my arms to two branches and start a fire on the pit. The fire ignited and I placed my body and hands close to the fire, increasing my temperature.

" _Huh, surprised that you know how to survive in a forest,"_ Agent Montana complimented. _"If you can survive in any terrain and any dangerous areas, you must've watched a lot of Man vs Wild. That's some badass development when I heard of you before I met you in person."_

"I don't need any new developments in my life," I lied down on the grass with my eyes staring at the sky. "In other words, I don't wanna get involved with new characters and do anything productive other than sleep and play video games."

" _You being part of a very rich and successful family, that's sad,"_ I heard him frown between my headphones while I rolled my eyes again. I touched myself on my wrist to feel that I'm already on the average temperature of my body. I got up and put my clothes back on. I extinguished the fire before setting off to my walk to school.

 _ **5 minutes later…..**_

I finally took one last step from the forest and peeled my eyes if anything or anybody was around. Nobody and all that's left is an old, rundown, afterthought of a school. Kanon and Tsugumi claimed that when they got there to explore, there were no air conditioning and only one class, hence the name of Class E.

" _Wow, I've seen assholes daily during my time as a high school student, but damn, never have I seen a school to literally be full of assholes,"_ Agent Ian looked in awe with the camera inside my headphones.

"If an American school had a system like this, you would hear on all of the American news networks stating that 95% of the class committed suicide due to bullying and depression," I replied as I stared at the building. "And maybe even an approved school shooting."

" _Funny that it's coming from someone who assaulted many of her bullying peers since her elementary years,"_ I approached the building cautiously, looking at my left and right with no sign of anybody around.

"Is anybody around the building? I asked, sensing and feeling suspicious that I'm being watched.

" _Just one girl in the building and 3 guys walking around the campus, no biggy,"_ Agent Ian replied, not taking the scanning seriously as I continued approaching and reached the door entrance. I opened it and stepped inside with the smell of wood going to my nose, not caring that it smells rusty or dying as the sun will one day, burn this whole place down.

I took a right and saw the 'E Class' sign on top of the wall with a door beside it. I slid the door open and Ian was right, there was only one girl in the building, and she was starring….no, glaring at me with her green eyes with her red-orange hair that can set herself into a flaming demon, but I'm not scared of her as I know her and was my classmate last school year.

Rinka Hayami.

Rinka Hayami, a classmate of mine from Class 2-B, but was transferred to Class E due to failing grades as many relied on her, but due to that, her grades went lower and lower. I warned her many times, but she didn't listen.

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Bailey Regen  
Unknown date, but took place during the second year  
Main School Building Roof  
3:05pm**_

" _I told you that you should have just dropped the people relying on you," I stared at a distraught Hayami. "Had you been caring about yourself more than them, you wouldn't end up on Class E."_

" _What about you? Aren't you in Class E?" She asked._

" _Being sent there for numerous violations and suspensions is very different compared to having low grades," I replied and began walking away from her. "And as we're going to become classmates of Class E, you're on your own. I expected better from you."_

 _ **P.O.V – First Person, Bailey Regen  
Present  
Class E Building  
8:16am**_

Those were the last words I said to her. She glared at me, but I stared at her, not showing any sympathy, tension to kill, nor any signs of 'awesome, I'm glad you made it to this tormenting class'. I walked away from her and sat down on my chair beside the window and placed my face on the table, closing my eyes and my vision fading. Sleeping time.

 _ **20 minutes later….**_

"Hey…." A blurry voice was heard ringing my ears followed with patting. "Hey! Wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened and turned my head to my front. One of the girls was patting my arms, telling me to shine from my interrupted sleep.

"What?" I asked her before I began turning my head to the whole room, all of whom are staring at me with unpleased looks. I then turned to the board and there were 3 people in suits, one of whom was armed with an assault rifle.

"Are you Bailey Regen?" I blinked my eyes for a second. Oh right, I'm supposed to be introduced, but by a couple of government agents? Pity.

"Correct," I nodded.

"Okay….Nikolai Lenin?" I turned my head to see…..the Russian, sitting behind another one of the girls, Manami Okuda.

"Da," He nodded then turned to me with a grin.

"Teresaka Kyouma?" The guy that's just 2 seats away from him raised his hand. "Alright! Everyone's present. You! Come in!"

The sound of mush echoed the school, similar to removing the organs of a dense human from their bodies and putting to someone who is smarter. To the class, they all thought it was just another school teacher/politician.

They were wrong.

Stepping in was no other than the yellow octopus itself. The yellow octopus that the CIA informed me about. The yellow octopus that destroyed the moon.

And the yellow octopus that would destroy Earth next year...unless we, of course, kill him.

" _That's the creature we were talking about back in KFC...a yellow octopus with that goddamn motherfucking smile on his face,"_ I slowly moved my hand to my bag that contains my carbine, trying to not to get spotted by these suits and the creature.

"How do you do?" The yellow octopus spoke. "I'm the one who blasted your moon."

The whole class went into confusion followed by with a 'Huh?'

"I plan to do the same to the Earth next year and now I'm your teacher, nice to meet you," His tentacles roam freely around him as the 3 agents stare at us.

"There are at least six things wrong with this picture!" Everyone mumbled, excluding me and the Russian.

"I'm Karasuma from the Ministry of Defence," The man with spiky hair said with confidence. "First, please understand that what I'm about to say is a state secret...let me be blunt: I want you to kill this creature."

I'm not surprised as I knew long before them.

"Umm...what is that? Is that the alien or whatever that came to attack us?" One of my classmates asked in curiosity.

"How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on Earth!" The creature replied angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details, but he's telling the truth," Karasuma continued. "Come March next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy Earth as well...only the world's leaders know about this and if news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You've got to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words...an assassination."

Immediately, he pulled out a green toy knife and reached out to the creature. The creature disappeared...right before my eyes, it was in a flash on light.

"But this guy...is extremely fast!" The Ministry of Defence kept going despite his ongoing combat. "You try to kill him and he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead—immaculately!"

The yellow octopus began trimming the attacker's hair and groomed his eyebrows with a smile, his face turning into pink and his speed sends wind towards our position. I didn't move an inch.

"This superbeing has the power to turn a full moon into a crescent and his speed tops out at Mach 20!" I continued staring at the both of them as my hand slowly gets closer and closer to my bag. "In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless, awaiting our destruction."

"And that's no fun," Mister Yellow Pervert stopped dodging and so did the attacker stopped his actions. "So I made your government an offer: No killing me. Instead, I'll teach Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

"We don't know what he's after, but we were forced to agree on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students," I felt my hand touching my bag, slowly zipping the bag open. "We have two reasons: First and foremost, coming to a classroom everyday lets us keep an eye on him, and second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range."

Thirty people? Are your eyes blind? I can only see 27 students, 3 agents in suits with one armed with an M4, and a yellow octopus wearing graduation uniform.

"Yes, Nikolai?" I turned to the Russian.

"Just call me Nick or Niko," He replied calmly. "What will we get should we successfully kill him?"

"Success will be rewarded with 10 billion yen," Everyone, excluding the two of us, jumped by that response. "It's only right. A successful assassination will literally save the Earth. Luckily, he doesn't think much of you. See? Those green stripes mean he's looking down on you."

"What the hell kind of skin is that?" I heard one of my classmates mumble.

"Obviously! If the government can't kill me, how could you? Even when they sent their cutting-edge fighter jets after me, I ended up giving them a coat of wax right there in midair!" Huh, I remember one of my pilots claiming that.

"What's with all the grooming?" Another mumbled as the agents brought in a cart of what I can see are weapons.

"You must find a chink in his defences and strike at it," Karasuma held his knife high. "You'll have weapons and ammo that won't hurt humans, but will work on him. You must keep this secret from your family and friends."

Too late, two of them and 3 companies that I command know what's going on.

"There's no time to lose and if the Earth should disappear, we'll have nowhere left to run," I felt my hand touching my bag and I slowly began unzipping it.

"And that's about it! Now let's make the most of your one remaining year!" As the zipper reached halfway, two of my classmates turn their heads to me.

"What is it?" The agents looked at the students and then to me. "What's that in your bag?"

The entire class turned to me and I pull out a book containing history about the Axis Powers from World War II.

"I see..." Karasuma convinced and turned back to the class. "Well, that's all we have for today."

And so begins a new school year. Ending up in the school's most discriminated class. Class E, a place where those with poor grades or those who broke the school regulations end up in. Everyday, you get discriminated until you leave the school and it won't stop until you make it back to the main branch or until you reach your third year as an E Class student.

It's like a small pack of Jewish people being discriminated by a huge pack of Muslims in a Muslim country. You switch your religious beliefs, you get massively bashed and neglected by many, including your family.

Instead of getting expelled (Which I should be for), I was sent here, and I was given one task: Kill the creature before the school year ends.

We fail, everyone dies. Everyone here has to cooperate with their grades and assassinate their teacher simultaneously.

However, I will not be cooperating as to why? These people don't know the true meaning of assassination and murder and I, a mercenary serving for a private military, knows how to do it herself.

Everybody, including you, are useless and you can't do it even with a team.

My name is Bailey Regen, and I'm signing off.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 **Well, now that I'm currently watching the anime (Episode 9), I'm just going to visit transcripts or some shit of the episodes.**

 **Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys next time!**


	5. Character Description (Bailey)

**Of course, who can forget the character description after 4 chapters worth of prologues?  
As you may know, there are 2 characters, both of which who are my OCs.  
Anyway, these are their character descriptions.**

 _ **Personal:  
**_ Name – Bailey Regen (American) and Misaka Yuuki (Japanese)  
Age – 14  
Birthday – November 8, 2002  
Gender - Female  
Height – 4'8 (4'8 even 7 years later)  
Hair colour - Black  
Hair style - Straight  
Hair length - Waist  
Eye colour – Black or blue  
Eye shape – Like every cold anime character's eyes  
Left-handed  
Voice – Saori Hayami and Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Jamie Marchi and Laura Bailey (American).  
Appearance – Combination of Yukino Yukinoshita (Oregairu), Female Kirito (SAO II), and Kuroyukihime (Accel World)  
Nationality – American-Japanese (80% American and 20% Japanese)  
Skin – White (White as fuck)  
Birthplace – Los Angeles, California

 _ **Status:**_ Deceased  
 _ **Cause of death:**_ TBD  
 _ **Date of death:**_ Unknown, TBD  
 _ **Location of death:**_ Unknown, TBD

 _ **Affiliation:  
**_ Kunugigaoka Junior High School _ **  
**_GK Bravo  
CIA  
United States Special Forces (Army Rangers and Delta Force)

 _ **Family:  
**_ Silver Yuuki – Father  
Emma Regen – Mother  
Thomas Regen – Eldest brother  
Azuma Yuuki – Older brother  
Sachi Yuuki – Eldest sister  
Kiri Regen (American) – Older youngest brother  
Kanon Chiyoda – Childhood friend  
Tsugumi Mitsuya – Childhood friend  
More families to follow

 _ **Occupation:  
**_ Student (Kunugigaoka Junior High School)  
Student (Unknown high school)  
Spec Ops Mercenary (Current and even 7 years later)  
Head/President/CEO of GK Bravo (7 years later)

 _ **Powers:  
**_ TBD

 _ **Equipment:  
**_ Bushmaster M4A1 (Dark blue camo, AN/PEQ 2 that shows off blue, green, and red laser pointers, and heavy barrel, can full auto)  
H&K G36C (Holographic, Green Laser Pointer, Muzzle Break, and Ergo Grip)  
M1911 (Red Laser Pointer)  
.44 Magnum (No attachments)  
92FS Beretta (Silencer only, brought in public)  
Steyr AUG A3 (Brought in public)  
M67 Grenades  
C4  
RPG-7V2  
First Aid Kit

 _ **Hobbies:  
**_ Sleeping (Her favourite)  
Doing dank memes on the computer  
Gaming  
Watching anime  
Listening to music  
Killing people

 _ **Statistics:  
**_ Physical Strength – 5  
Mobility – 5  
Close-range assassination – 5  
Long-range assassination – 5  
Academic ability – 5  
Characteristic skill – 5 (Marksmanship, Video Game Killstreaker, and Killing)  
Nice attitude – 0

 _ **Goal:  
**_ Become the CEO of the GKB and surpass her father  
Destroy and kill all those who are in her way

 _ **Personality according to her older youngest brother:  
**_ _"My little sister can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Despite having a very calm behaviour, being competitive, good grades, and raised well with a smart and beautiful appearance, her personality is what stings people the most and what makes them hate her…..a lot._

 _Very cold, haughty, hates people, violent, and would bluntly or sharply point at other people sharply for their faults. Peerless in skills and personality, she's capable of understanding people and being kind and compassionate in her own way. Not to mention that she's anti-sociable and never will._

 _I also remember back then when she chose to live on her own, she sent us a souvenir a week later by courier to our house. My older sister told me that Bailey hates us, but she doesn't want to be hated. Hypocrisy right there, but I know my little sister cares for us. Who knows? She lives by herself and doesn't allow anybody of us in unless it's about business or needed to stay. My older brothers and father are fine with her living there, but my mother objects it as it's for her own safety. After all, my dad is the CEO of a private military company while my mother's a nurse._

 _I don't know what can help her change to the Bailey that I wanted, but if being sent to Class 3-E can, then I'm glad she was put there."_

 **This is for my female self.  
I'll be making one for my male self.**

 **Also, if she were to be in the anime, her name would be 'Sarah Brooke' and her parents are from the US Army Rangers and her dream job is to join the Army Rangers.**


End file.
